


Multiple Indiscretions

by sarcasmandirony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Depression, Facials, Fingering, Inappropriate Work Place Behavior, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmandirony/pseuds/sarcasmandirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles considers himself a pretty lucky guy.</p><p>At the tender age of twenty five he’s the head of department of a multinational enterprise. His department might be small, but it’s his nonetheless. Stiles upgraded the company’s website during his internship, leading to a 29% increase in overall sales and a whopping 372% increase in online sales. Now, his department makes sure the website runs smoothly, does periodical theme changes, runs the multiple social platform accounts, is in charge of the online campaign ads and is always coming up with new apps. It seems only yesterday he decided to upgrade the company’s pre historic website (keeping a back-up of the original coding in case they had their heads too far up in their asses to keep up with the times and because, hello legal charges), and now he’s interviewing candidates for a secretary position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Indiscretions

Stiles considers himself a pretty lucky guy.

At the tender age of twenty five he’s the head of department of a multinational enterprise. His department might be small, but it’s his nonetheless. Stiles upgraded the company’s website during his internship, leading to a 29% increase in overall sales and a whopping 372% increase in online sales. Now, his department makes sure the website runs smoothly, does periodical theme changes, runs the multiple social platform accounts, is in charge of the online campaign ads and is always coming up with new apps. It seems only yesterday he decided to upgrade the company’s pre historic website (keeping a back-up of the original coding in case they had their heads too far up in their asses to keep up with the times and because, hello legal charges), and now he’s interviewing candidates for a secretary position.

When management assigned him a secretary, Stiles was ecstatic. Let someone else handle the phone calls, schedule appointments and scare boring people away.

That’s how Stiles meets Derek Hale, a rough looking fella with tanned skin, slightly overgrown beard and an intense stare that leaves Stiles feeling equal parts fearful and aroused.

“Have any former experience as a secretary?”

“Nope.”

“Are you good with people?”

“Nope.”

“I gather you really wanna be a part of our company, then.” Stiles chuckles.

“Not really.”

“So, hum, what interests you about this job?” He asks, clapping his hands together.

“Nothing,” Derek Hale says shortly. “Truth be told, my sister is the one who sent in my resume. I have no interest in this job nor do I desire to answer phone calls for a living. I only came here because Laura made me. She’s standing outside. Apparently lying in bed all day smelling like crapis unhealthy.”

“Oh, man, I miss the days when I could spend all day in bed, playing video games and eating greasy food.” Stiles admits. “Those were the days.”

“By the grease stains in your shirt, I think not much has changed.” Derek says, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 “Rude.” Stiles tells him, buttoning his suit jacket.

Derek is still smirking. “I’m sure I’m the worst candidate you’ve interviewed _ever_ , so I’ll be on my way.” He says, fixing the collar of his leather jacket and getting up and damn, his ass looks good in those tight jeans. “And by the way, next time you check someone, be a little more subtle. Like me.” Derek smirks, closing the door of Stiles’ office.

Stiles shakes his head, a grin on his lips as looks down at Derek’s resume.

“Let’s do some research.” Stiles decides, tongue peeking out over his upper lip as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

 

* * *

 

“Hello!” Stiles sing songs, phone tucked in between his cheek and his shoulder while he does some actual work.

“Who is this?” Derek asks roughly.

“The not so subtle ogler.”

Derek chuckles. “Is this a booty call?”

“Would you want it to be?” Stiles asks, suddenly weighing in the pros and cons of having Derek as his employee versus inviting him for a date.

“What did you want, then?” Derek inquires, sounding like he knows he’s being a tease and he’s fucking loving it.

“Well, it turns out you are the perfect candidate.”

“You’re joking?”

“No. I mean, you were right. You _are_ the worst candidate anyone has ever interviewed, and that is exactly why you’re perfect for _this_ job.”

“Now you’ve lost me.”

“I called all your former employees and they said you are very a hard-working trooper, if a little socially impaired. That’s exactly who I was looking for. Day starts at nine and formal wear is not optional.” Stiles tells him.

“I bet you learned that from experience.” Derek says.

“That’s between me and my superiors. You own a suit, right?” Stiles asks. “There’s a number I can give you, otherwise.”

“I have a suit.” Derek tells him. “And if I decline your offer?”

“I’ll call your sister. Laura, is it? She’s your emergency contact.” Stiles asks, smiling wickedly.

Derek groans. “Using Laura as a trump card is uncalled for.”

“That settles it, then. See you tomorrow.”

“And my contract?”

“That’s boring, Derek. I don’t do boring. Call human resources. I think.”

“I’ll be the worst employee you ever met.” Derek promises, half menacing, half playful.

“That’s the spirit!” Stiles says, giggle on his lips as he fist bumps the air.

 

* * *

 

“You’re early.” Stiles says, surprised to see Derek behind the desk just outside of his office.

“What a tremendous power of deduction.” Derek remarks. “You should’ve been a cop.”

Stiles smiles, “Good morning to you too, Derek, and thanks for showing up.”

“Whatever.”Derek grumbles, handing him a contract. “This needs your signature.” He says and returns to jabbing the space bar on his keyboard.

“Are you playing pinball?” Stiles asks.

“Well done, detective.”

“God, there’s been ages since I’ve played pinball.”

Derek fixes him with a stare. “Since you look like you’re twelve, I sincerely doubt it.”

Stiles drops his suitcase by the desk and leans slightly over the wooden surface. “C’mon Derek, I saw how you looked at me when I came in.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Your pants are too tight.” Derek says, eyebrows raising as his eyes slide to Stiles’ seductive figure. “Also, there’s a coffee stain on your shirt.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Stiles says when he looks down at his shirt and sees the unmistakable brown smudge there, undoubtedly making fun of him. “Coffee stains are the worst!”

“Maybe you should buy a bib.” Derek tells him with a smirk.

“I like your sense of humor, even if right now I want to strangle you. I guess that’s how I make people feel sometimes.”

“That’s how you make _me_ feel.”

“You and I will be friends one day, you’ll see.”

Derek snorts. “Good luck with that.”

“See, I’ve already made you smirk and snort. I’m half way there already,”

Derek looks at him through the corner of his eyes and huffs.

Stiles settles his shoulders on top Derek’s desk. “And also, since you don’t like this job, I guess asking for coffee is vain.” Stiles wonders.

“That’s three veritable assertions in a single day. You should really consider a career change.” Derek tells him.

Stiles nods. “So I guess I’m going to the break room and get a cup. Want something?”

Stiles stands expectantly for at least thirty seconds before Derek realizes he’s being serious. “Macchiato. Extra cream. Extra sugar.”

“Alright, sugar cream,” Stiles smirks, ducking his head from a flying pen. “Catch that.” He says in his boss tone, pointing at the pen before waving Derek goodbye.

The death stare Derek sends his way is Oscar worthy.

And surprisingly arousing (hello, boner!).

 

* * *

 

Stiles is having a very quiet, productive morning when there’s a knock on his door.

“Derek, you’re supposed to chase people away!”

“It’s him.” Derek says, standing in threshold. “I was only wondering, since it’s already past two pm, if you were gonna eat.”

Stiles checks the time, since clearly Derek must be exaggerating.

“Oh, it’s actually been that long. I’m sorry.” And then Derek’s stomach grumbles. “Oh, God, I’m really, really sorry. When I focus on my projects, sometimes time just flies away. You should’ve headed out, if you were hungry, you have a lunch hour, after all.”

Then it’s Stiles stomach that protests loudly and Derek tilts an eyebrow.

“Tell you what, let’s make a deal. Whenever lunch hour clocks in, feel free to drag me towards the fast food place of your choice, even if I cling to my desk and you have to yank me away by sheer strength.”

“I prefer Italian.” Derek tells him. “And it will be my pleasure.”

“Shall we head out, then?”

“Lunch hour has long gone by.” Derek says, crossing his arms.

“And do you care?” Stiles asks.

“Nope. I’m your secretary, I’m simply informing you of your schedule.”

“Then let’s go. And by the way, that’s a really nice suit, really brings out your arms, chest and shoulders,” Stiles says as he joins Derek by the office’s door.

“They look better when I’m naked.”

Stiles almost cums right then and there and when Derek walks ahead, he swears he can see the corner of his lip lifted up in a cocky smirk.

Two can play at that game, baby.

Stiles will give Derek Hale so much blue balls the guy won’t even know what hit him.

Oh, yeah.

“Derek and I are going to be heading out to lunch. See ya in a bit and keep up the good work.” Stiles tells his interns with a thumbs up before following Derek into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

“Do they serve breakfasts here?” Stiles asks when they arrive at the Italian place. “Like, Italian waffles or Italian pancakes or Italian french toasts?”

“It’s past two in the afternoon.” Derek tells him, tone flat. “Besides, I’m pretty sure all of those are made up.”

“Well, pardon me if I’m not well versed in Italian cuisine. And any time is a good time for good old breakfast food, which is undoubtedly the best kind of food there is.”

“Is breakfast food the only thing you can cook?” Derek asks, an unimpressed brow arching up.

“I’ll neither deny nor confirm the veracity of such a ridiculous accusation.” He says, looking at the menu, which is probably in Italian since Stiles can’t read a single line. “How do they expect me to read this?”

“What, english?” Derek asks, taking the menu from Stiles’ grasp and turning it upside down and, oh, that’s better and totally embarrassing.

“Thanks.” Stiles says, hiding his shame behind the menu.

Derek rolls his eyes as a waitress approaches.

“He’ll have a Frittata and I’ll have the Chicken Milano.” Derek tells her, the waitress quickly scribbling down their order on a small note pad before telling them their orders will be there shortly.

“What’s a frittata?”

“It’s like an omelet but better.” Derek shrugs and Stiles licks his lips, his mouth watering at the mention of food. God, he must’ve been really hungry. Derek’s eyes fickle down towards Stiles’ mouth, long eyelashes framing beautiful green eyes, darkening as they linger in Stiles’ slightly opened mouth. Stiles licks his suddenly dry lips and Derek’s nostrils flare, his pupils widening. Stiles feels his heart banging loudly in his chest as their eyes meet, as well as an almost visceral desire to kiss Derek right now.

It’s like he’s back in high school.

Derek clears his throat and gets up, taking out his suit jacket. So, it’s not just Stiles that thinks the temperature in this Italian place has gone up considerably since their arrival a few minutes ago. Sitting back in his chair, Derek unbuttons the cuff links of his white shirt and pulls the sleeves slightly above his elbow, which shows off his strong forearms, like hot damn. He also loosens his tie, throws it behind his back, and undoes a few buttons of his shirt, which shows a fine layer of dark hairs covering his chest that Stiles just wants to trace with his tongue.

It’s like watching the behind the scenes of a photo shoot for a soft core porn magazine.

Stiles crosses his legs and looks any and everywhere but at the sinfully hot man standing in his presence, which proves surprisingly hard since his eyes seem to have a mind of his own.

And the _jerk_ is actually smirking.

Stiles takes his revenge when food finally arrives, moaning around bites of delicious Frittata. The way Derek spits water unto his plate is just icing on top of the cake.

After lunch, they return to the office, tension hanging heavy in the warm afternoon air.

It gets even worse when they step unto the littered and tight elevator space and are forced to be pressed against each other, Stiles feeling the hard line of Derek’s cook against his ass. If he pushes back on it in his effort to let one of the passengers leave, well, it’s only by accident.

“Your office,” Derek growls in Stiles’ as they get out.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Stiles says, stopping by the intern’s room. “Hum, Derek and I will be stepping into my office for a spell to discuss stuff relating to the work he’ll be doing around here. Yeah, that looks plausible. Let’s go with that. No interruptions.” He says in his best authoritarian voice.

“Real smooth,” Derek says as Stiles opens the door to his office.

“Well,” Stiles says as they get in and Derek closes the door. “Shut up and –”

Derek steps forward, pulling Stiles into a kiss by the back of his head, lips clashing together as his the other hand grabs unto Stiles’ tie and wraps it around his palm before he pushes his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth, rough and demanding. Stiles feels a little bit dizzy as Derek’s wet member pushes forth between his lips, moaning as the kiss deepens.

Derek groans between a kiss, roughly turning them around and manhandling Stiles unto the office’s door with a loud bang.

Well, his interns definitely know what’s up now.

 “Fuck.” Stiles breathes out, his mouth hanging open as Derek thrusts against him, Stiles’ waist following the movement of its own accord. Derek claims Stiles’ lips between his then, hungry and sort of breath, their lips brushing roughly against each other before pulling Stiles’ already bruised bottom lip, raw from kissing and the brash prickle of Derek’s facial hair, between his teeth.

“Do you have any idea how hot your moans are? How horny they’re leaving me? How crazy you leave me Everytime you morosely drag your tongue along your lips?” Derek asks, his voice croak and heavy, his breathe brushing along Stiles’ mouth, one hand pressing against the hard surface of the wooden door bracketing each side of Stiles’ head while the other is still wrapped around his tie.

Stiles smirks, tongue teasing at his bottom lip. “I’m glad you like it.”

Derek pulls him forward and kisses him with a lot more teeth than anything else. “You truly are maddening.” He says, getting rid of Stiles’ suit jacket and throwing it on the floor, his tie and shirt following shortly.

Derek bites at Stiles’ jaw then, forcing a whine out of him.

He nibbles his way down Stiles’ neck and shoulders, capturing Stiles’ nipple between his teeth while he teases the other nub with his thumb, nibbling and kissing amidst breathy grunts and wet sounds, pulling loud moans from Stiles’ lips until they’re red and raw and abused, making his way down Stiles’ stomach with a smirk. Derek palms at his groin, strong, calloused hands stroking the bulge of his cock and sending flashes of pleasure all through his body, legs shaking and all he can do to stay upright is grab unto Derek’s wide shoulders, hands fisting the fabric of his suit jacket.

“Fuck, Derek.”

Derek smirks and unzips Stiles’ pants, pulling them down ‘till around his ankles and getting on his knees. Licking his palm, Derek gives a couple of rough strokes to Stiles’ cock and teases the head with his thumb, smearing pre cum around the pink flesh.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Derek growls, taking Stiles’ cock into his eager mouth, wrapping a hand around Stiles’ waist and keeping him in place as his soft lips brush along Stiles’ length and _fuck_ , Derek’s mouthfeels good.

Stiles cards his fingers along Derek’s dark hair and watches as Derek sucks his cock with red, full lips. “ _You_ are hot.” Stiles tells him, long fingers caressing the dark hairs of Derek’s beard, rough and thick under his fingertips, feeling the bob of Derek’s Adam’s apple as he takes more and more of his length. Stiles pulls Derek’s head up by his jaw, his cock falling from between Derek’s lips and slapping his chin, leaving a stripe of dribble and pre cum that Stiles licks before kissing Derek’s lips, leaning down.

“I think you’re hard enough.” Derek tells him, giving his dick a few strokes more. “Go sit.”

“Ay ay, Captain,” Stiles says and he immediately falls down when he takes a step further, pants still wrapped around his ankles.

Derek snorts.

“Shut up!” Stiles says taking off his shoes, socks and pants.

“Are you trying to decapitate me?” Derek asks after ducking a shoe, his brow raised high.

Stiles puffs and gets up, trotting towards his desk in what he hopes his a sexy strut. Looking over his shoulder, Stiles smiles as Derek’s eyes seem locked on him, nostrils flared and pupils blown wide.  “C’mon, big guy, I’m waiting,” Stiles tells him, sitting up and patting his lap with a teasing turn of his lips. “This hard on is not going to last forever.”

Derek gracefully gets up in a movement as powerful as it is fluid, shrugging off his jacket and placing it at the back of a chair. Derek unbuttons his cuff links and undoes his tie leisurely, shrugging off his shirt and carefully placing it atop the jacket and Stiles eyes are entrapped by Derek’s bulging pecs and impressive abs. Stiles’ mouth hangs open as he traces the dark patch of hair that travels from Derek’s navel down his groin and Stiles feels his own cock hardening in his lap, pre cum leaking down his thigh. “Okay, with a sight like this, maybe it will.” Stiles says, licking his lips as Derek’s fingers masterfully take off his belt and unzip his pants, the belt being haphazardly thrown off on top of Derek’s disposed clothing.

He takes off his shoes and socks in one go, throwing them carelessly across the room.

When Stiles’ eyes meet Derek’s, they are dark and hungry, fixed on Stiles as Derek pulls down his pants and boxers, the pieces of clothing pooling on the ground.

“Condoms, lube?” Derek asks as he stalks across the office towards Stiles.

“Oh, right. Yeah. Of course. I think I have a condom somewhere around here,” Stiles muses, searching through a drawer. “Ah ah, found it.” He says victoriously, wiggling the small plastic case in the air. “No lube, though.”

Derek takes the condom wrapper from Stiles’ hand and places it on the table, pushing Stiles back down unto the chair and straddling his lap. “We’ll have to think of something else, then.” He says, grabbing Stiles’ hand and taking it towards his mouth, lips closing around Stiles’ finger, tongue swirling around it and leaving it covered in glob, dribble skittering down Stiles’ finger and hand.

“Think that’s good enough.” Derek decides, after a while.

“Uh hum,” Stiles says, intelligently.

Derek leads Stiles’ hand towards his ass and Stiles’ dusty engine jumpstarts from his lust daze, probing Derek’s rim with the finger before pushing inside, Derek’s asshole tight around him.

“Fuck.” Derek breathes out, hands gripping the arms of the chair.

Stiles’ caresses Derek’s jaw while fucking him with his finger, pulling him for a wet, dirty kiss, loud in the quiet room.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hand again and this time takes in two whole fingers in his mouth, bobbing around them until they’re wet and dripping with glob, leading them back to his ass. Taking the cue, Stiles pushes the two fingers inside Derek’s hole. Derek takes a deep, steadying breath at the intrusion as Stiles peppers kisses along his jaw, lips tingling with sensation as they brush along Derek’s thick beard.

“Can you stroke my cock, Derek?” Stiles asks and Derek immediately complies, tightly closing his fist around Stiles’ dick and it may be a little on the rough side, but fuck, Stiles loves it.

“That’s it.” Stiles praises, kissing Derek’s temple before bringing him forth for a kiss. “Such a good boy.” He whispers and Derek meets the thrust of Stiles’ fingers that time and then again and again and again. “Want me to fuck you so hard.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s mouth, sliding his fingers from inside of Derek’s ass.

“Please.” Derek says and Stiles slides his fingers from inside his ass.

“Grab the condom, baby.” Stiles tells him, kissing his jaw.

Derek takes the condom from the table, almost dropping it in his haste, and rips the wrapper open with his teeth. Condom in hand. Derek slides it over Stiles’ length, aligning himself with Stiles’ cock before pushing down.

“Ah.” Derek breathes out as he sits on Stiles’ lap, arms bracketing each side of Stiles’ head.

“That’s it.” Stiles says as Derek takes more and more of his cock, skidding his palms up and down Derek’s thighs. Stiles moans as Derek settles back on his lap, leaning his head back, cock buried deep inside Derek’s hole. Derek nibbles at Stiles’ neck and jaw, giving him a chaste kiss before he starts working his waist around Stiles’ dick.

Soon, Derek becomes more daring in his movements, mouthing Stiles’ neck as he fucks himself on Stiles’ cock. Stiles presses his heels on the edge of his desk and begins meeting Derek’s thrusts, thrusting harder and harder into Derek’s asshole until he’s moaning and groaning into Stiles’ open mouth.

Stiles fists Derek’s hair in his hand, licking his mouth and biting into his bottom lip as his thrusts turn more and more erratic, cupping Derek’s ass and digging his fingers in the soft flesh.

Stiles swallows Derek’s grunt and leaves noisy kisses down his neck.

He makes Derek lean slightly back slightly, licking his nipple and biting his nub. He lifts one of Derek’s arms up and licks a wet stripe across his armpit and sucking his hair, tasting the salty flavor of sweat and inhaling the scent of Derek and sex.

Derek caresses the nape of Stiles’ neck and pulls him up to a slow and achingly soft kiss before he presses his back against the chair, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the small office space and taking him to the edge.

“I’m gonna cum,” Stiles warns, his thrusts turning frantic.

“Then cum.” Derek mutters, sucking on his earlobe as Stiles’ heels press on the cold hardwood floor and his fingers dig into the cheeks of Derek’s ass and he cries out his orgasm, cumming in hot spurts inside of Derek, sending waves of pleasure across his body. “That’s it. That’s a good boy.” Derek praises, kissing the tip of his jaw, his temple and the tip of Stiles’ nose. “Now, how about you make me cum?”

A lazy smile tugs on Stiles’ lips, taking Derek’s cock into his hand from where it lies on top of Stiles’ belly, hard in a pool of pre cum. Stiles smears pre cum all over the head with his thumb, dropping a string of spit on Derek’s cock before he starts stroking. Derek grabs unto the arms of the chair for support while Stiles jerks him off with tight tugs and swift turns of his wrist, and a few seconds later Derek is biting on Stiles’ neck, muffling his moans and cumming in white stripes across Stiles’ belly, Stiles jerking him through his orgasm.

“Fuck.” Derek whispers as Stiles forces a drop of cum out of his softening dick.

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “And EW, my hand is all sticky now.”

Derek grabs his wrist then, taking Stiles’ hand to his mouth licking cum out of Stiles’ fingers.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Stiles breathes out, dipping his fingers on the cum pooling on his stomach and watches as Derek eats all of it. When he’s done, Stiles licks a stray drop from Derek’s lips and brings him into a kiss.

Stiles lets out a happy sigh as their lips part, resting his head against the chair, spent.

Derek gets up and Stiles watches him as he pulls up his boxers and fetches his socks and shoes from across the room.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks, dropping the used condom inside the trash can after wrapping it in a sheet of paper.

“Never been better,” Derek tells him, voice rough and raspy sounding from having Stiles’ cock in his throat and _fuck_ , Stiles kind of likes that.

“Good,” Stiles whispers, smiling lazily.

Derek picks up his shirt and starts buttoning it.

“Maybe next time you can fuck me right on top of my desk.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Derek smirks and how he can look so cocky after having Stiles’ dick in his ass is beyond him.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Stiles says.

John chuckles. “And hello to you too, kiddo.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is alright.”

“I had, like, a gazillion unanswered calls from you.” Stiles says.

“I called you twice.” The Sheriff tells him. “Once during lunch hour and then again later in the afternoon, in case you had skipped lunch, like usual.”

“Oh, I forgot to turn my cellphone on during lunch.” Stiles says, face palming.

“At least you ate something.”

“Yeah, Derek took me to a nice, picturesque Italian restaurant. The food there was sublime, delicious and absolutely marvelous. Everyone was extremely nice and welcoming.” Stiles says dreamily, picturing Derek smiling across the table.

“Stiles, are you dating someone without telling your old man? You wound me and Scott alike.”

“What? No.” He says, shaking his head. “Wait, Scott is there?”

“Yes, he is. Who’s Derek?”

“Only the most awesome secretary ever.” Stiles says. “Remember, I held interviews, like one week ago.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me.” John says. “So Derek’s the asshole that hang up the phone on me, even after I told him I was your father.” He recalls and Stiles really has to teach Derek about first impressions. And give him a list of contacts he’s allowed to patch through.

“He may seem a little grumpy at first, that’s actually half the reason I hired him.”

“To scare away your interns.” John chuckles.

“Exactly! But, hum, after you know him he’s actually kind of sweet.”

“And hot, I assume.”

Stiles gapes, at a loss for words.

“And you are having sex with him.”

“What? No! What? That’s ludicrous. What?”

“Stiles.” John says in his ‘I know everything because I’m your dad and omniscient and you’ll tell me everything now or face an eternity without your technological devices’.

“How do you know?”

“Let’s just say I know you and I’m a cop.” John says in lieu of explanation. “Need I remind you how dumb and unethical sleeping with a subordinate is?”

“Technically we have yet to sleep together, in a bed, I’ll see you tomorrow sleep well sleeping.” Stiles clarifies.

John exhales deeply and Stiles is brought back 8 years. “You know what I mean, Stiles.”

“Company policy says jack squat about sleeping with an employee.”

“He can still get you in trouble.”

“Oh, dad, you’re worried about me. You’re so sweet.”

John coughs. “Well, it’s my duty as a parent. And as a parent I’ll make you feel bad in a second. Remember what day is it?”

“Tuesday.” Stiles answers and it hits him like a brick in the face. “Oh, crap, dinner night with you and the McCalls!” He says, banging his head on the wall.

 “Yep.” John says and he can hear laughter in the background.

“I deeply apologize. Tell Scott and Melissa I apologize.”

“Forget about it. You just earned me twenty bucks.” John says and Stiles hears Scott moaning in the background and Melissa laughing. He suddenly feels kind of crappy. “I’m just happy that for once there was something else keeping you busy than work. I think. Jury is out on that one for now.”

“Derek is a cool guy, for real. And rain check tomorrow?” Stiles asks. “I’m inserting the date in my cellphone right now.”

“Alright.” John agrees. “And be careful.”

“Trust me, dad, I know what I’m doing.”

“It’s when you say things like that that I worry.”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Goodbye, kiddo. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Stiles!” Scott and Melissa shout in the background. Suddenly Stiles misses them very much.

“Goodbye guys, I’ll be there tomorrow, I promise!” He says, making a promise to himself that he’ll start making a bigger effort from now on.

 

* * *

 

Derek pulls his softening cock from inside of Stiles’ butthole, giving a chaste kiss to his knee and a caress to his thigh before dumping the condom in the garbage and going to fetch his clothes.

Stiles gets up from the desk, his legs mushy and his belly covered in his own cum. He fishes a Kleenex from a drawer, and then another, and another, dumping the dirty tissues inside of a garbage can. Picking up his boxer briefs from the floor, he looks at Derek, who’s buttoning his cuff links, eyes locked on Stiles.

“How about we go out, tomorrow night,” Stiles asks, avoiding Derek’s gaze as he shimmies his way into his suit pants, feeling oddly exposed by asking such a mundane question, even more taking in consideration he and Derek have had sex every day since Derek started working on Tuesday. Derek, even despite his initial objection, has brought Stiles’ coffee each morning and has been keeping his promise of dragging him to lunch or away from the office whenever Stiles stays more than two hours past his shift. There’s also the fact Lydia has remarked with devious interest in her eyes and an obvious accusation in her tone that Stiles is the only person Derek has even remotely showed an inkling of kindness to.

Derek’s eyes widen slightly at the proposition, his lips giving shape to a surprised “o”, revealing a set of adorable and perfect bunny teeth. “Like what, dinner at your house?” Derek asks while buttoning his shirt.

Stiles mourns the temporary disappearance of Derek’s finely sculpted chest.

“I was thinking we could go see a movie.” Stiles offers, pulling the zipper of his pants up and trotting over to Derek in what he hopes is a seductive stroll, swinging his hip from side to side. “Maybe head out to a club.” He says, suggestively tilting his eyebrows up and down.

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek tells him, his eyes entrapped by the movement of Stiles’ waist all the same and forgetting how to button a shirt midway through.

“And after we are all sweaty and breathless from dancing and rutting against each other we could go to my place and I could show you the wonders of breakfast food and a few other things.” Stiles says, hooking his finger in the v of Derek’s shirt and kissing a path from Derek’s neck to his chest leisurely, Derek’s chest hair tickling Stiles’ lips as his arms wrap around Stiles’ slim waist.

Derek skids his fingertips up Stiles’ sides, rousing goosebumps in their wake and sending a shiver up Stiles’ spine. He tips Stiles’ chin slightly up, his lips brushing over Stiles’ own, fingers softly caressing Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles sighs blissfully. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes to a movie followed by dinner.” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips, fingers digging in his ass. “And maybe then you can persuade me to go to a club with you. Now get dressed or we will never get to the café.” He says, stepping away from Stiles with a pat at his bum.

“Buzz kill,” Stiles accuses and Derek smirks, like he’s proud of himself.

What a jerk.

A handsome, surprisingly sweet jerk, a jerk for whom Stiles maybe falling in love with. Damn him and his chest that looks so well in the god forsaken jackets he insists on using.

 

* * *

 

“Before I open the door, I’d like to say I’m not sorry.” Stiles says before he opens the door to his flat after they come back from the movie, which was awful.

“A hurricane went through your dirty laundry?” Derek asks as Stiles starts picking up clothes and dumping them in the bathroom’s basket, sticking his tongue out.

“If we’d gone to the club, you’d be too drunk to notice, so it’s actually your fault.” Stiles says in a brilliant dash of logic. “Besides, doing laundry is too much of a hassle during week days.” He says, leaning along the threshold of the bathroom door.

Derek lifts a brow and starts walking towards him. “I wake up at six, jog for one hour, take a bath, have breakfast and do my laundry when I have to and I still arrive earlier than you do.” He says, a smirk tugging at his lips as he sets one hand against Stiles’ head and another on his waist, Stiles sneaking a palm into the pockets of Derek’s incredibly tight pants.

“Then maybe if we started sleeping together you would wake me up and I would be able to get all my chores done on time.” Stiles whispers, hooking his fingers on the opening of Derek’s Henley and closing those last few inches between them, lips almost touching, now mere inches apart. He can feel Derek’s beard scratching at the pale skin of his chin.

Derek’s eyes wander down to Stiles’ lips and linger there. “I thought you were going to show me the wonders of breakfast cuisine.”

Stiles swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, just to tease Derek a little bit, and it seems to work if the way Derek’s eyes darken and his nostrils flare are any indication, and then Stiles steps out of Derek’s reach, heading towards his kitchen. “If you insist, I guess we can eat now and fuck later.” Stiles says with a smile on his lips, laughing when he hears Derek banging his head against the wall.

“Unless you want me to get naked and see how much you last without giving in” Stiles teases when Derek comes into the kitchen, looking over his shoulder as he leans with his ass pointing up, taking pans and pots from cabinets and placing them on top the counter.

“Stiles,” Derek warns, sitting on a stool and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Your jeans tell me you want to,” Stiles says, taking eggs and ham from the fridge. Derek looks like he’s about to strangle him rather violently. “Shut up?”

“Yeah,” Derek nods dramatically.

“Drama Queen.” Stiles jokes before he starts breaking some eggs and heating up a pan with a little bit of butter before stirring the eggs together.

“So, what did you think about the movie?” Derek asks.

Stiles thinks. “It wasn’t the worst thing I ever saw.” He says, adding a pinch of salt and pepper into the bowl before slicing ham into pieces, the butter already starting to melt. “That said, it was pretty awful.”

Derek chuckles. “I agree.”

“I mean, the lighting was so dull and depressing, there were no actual action scenes, which is a super hero movie sin, in my opinion. You never really understood the characters’ motivations and it seemed the scenes were chopped together with no real connection between them. Also, they’ve forgotten what made the first movie such a big hit – the deep emotional connection between the two male leads. It was pretty disappointing.”

“Want me to keep an eye on the scrambled eggs while you move on to your other culinary wonders?” Derek asks when Stiles dumps the bowl’s contents inside the pan.

“Yeah, thanks.” Stiles says, handing him a spatula and going to fetch ingredients. “The movie’s saving grace was Oracle.”

“Yeah, she was pretty bad ass.” Derek agrees, keeping the eggs and ham from sticking to the pan. “I really loved how they raised her to the level of Wyatt and Platinum, story wise.” Derek says.  “Although I have to disagree with you. I think their motivations were clear enough. They were trying to tell a bigger story than the first movie, so it’s natural they didn’t spent as much time on each individual characters.”

“Please, characters’ motivations should be crystal clear, even more so when all your characters are running from place to place acting like maniacs. Besides, I thought you said you hated the movie, why are you defending it?” Stiles asks with a hand on his waist while the other mixes the dough.

“The comic book arc was much better.” Derek states as the delicious scent of scrambled eggs fills the air, making Stiles’ mouth water.

“You read comic books?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek from the corner of his eye and placing a second pan on the stove.

“Yeah, I do. Well, I did.” Derek rectifies before shaking his head, like he’s willing a bad thought away. “Not all comic book readers wear spiderman themed underwear and avengers’ themed shirts or have their office full of movie posters or their center table littered with comic books.” He says with a smile.

“Are you implying my house is messy?” Stiles asks, raising a brow while taking a plate from the cabinet and placing a pancake on top, each side a tasty gold.

“Yes.” Derek says with a chuckle. “And pass me a bowl, this is pretty much done. And make it a big one, since we’ve have enough scrambled eggs to feed a small army.”

“Or a grown Stilinski. And if the mess troubles you, you’re welcome to tidy it up, wearing an apron while completely naked. Actually, you can do anything while wearing _just_ an apron any time.” Stiles teases, passing Derek a bowl for the eggs and ham.

“I might consider your offer.” Derek winks with a devilish smirk. “How do you feel about hand cuffs?”

Stiles gulps. “In sexy times?” He asks, pants growing tighter.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Then I’d cuff you to your bed and then clean your room butt naked with you unable to touch me or stroke yourself while your dick grows harder and your balls grow bluer and then I would play with my hole, first with my fingers and then with a dildo while you watched, writhing with mad desire. And when I came I’d untie one of your wrists and just leave you there to cum on your own.”

“You’re evil.” Stiles says, mouth dry and cock heavy in his pants.

“What should we do now?” Derek asks, body leaning towards Stiles with a cocky smirk, looking _so_ fucking full of himself. “About dinner, of course.” He says when Stiles’ stomach grumbles.

The smell of food always makes him 150% hungrier.

Stiles turns around and fetches the waffle toaster.

“There are strawberries in the fridge and bananas in the freezer. Chop the fruit. We’re having milkshakes.” He says and he starts singing Milkshake by Kelis while he makes waffles, perhaps a little bit too loudly and off key, but it’s a fun song and Derek looks the right side of ‘I regret all my life choices’ while he fetches all the different ingredients, which is a delicious look to see right now.

“Stiles, I don’t think we can date anymore.” Derek tells him.

Stiles just keeps singing and Derek kisses him, mostly to shut him up, although since they’re pretty hard already, things start heating up, Derek’s hot tongue pressing against Stiles’ mouth before he parts his lips for Derek’s warm member, moaning. He presses Stiles’ body along the kitchen counters, burrowing himself in the space between Stiles’ thighs. Stiles grabs unto Derek’s waist, fingers pressing deep into his cheeks, pushing him even closer, his legs half way to being wrapped around Derek’s strong figure, rutting their groins together and moaning into each other’s mouths until the smell of burnt dough fills the room.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles shouts, dislodging his mouth from Derek’s and disentangling their mess of limbs before hurrying in aid of the poor waffle.

“No more kissing until we’ve eaten,” Stiles exclaims, contemplating the poor burnt dough with deep sorrow.

“Alright.” Derek agrees, a little out of breath, his face as red as a tomato, before he starts chopping fruit.

“Now it will never grow up into a delicious waffle, taking dreams, kindness and hope to every belly it feeds, a smile to their lips.” Stiles mourns, poking the black smudge.

“You’re such a nerd.” Derek says, though there’s fondness in his voice.

When the food is cooked, Stiles places everything on the table.

“Stop right there!” He says when Derek is about to cut a plain pancake, _without_ any toppings. “It’s your first time eating this stuff, you have to do it right,” Stiles tells him, wandering around his kitchen to gather his caramel and strawberry toppings, as well as nutella and a can and a half of whipped cream.

“I’ve eaten pancakes before, Stiles.” Derek reveals, setting down his cutlery anyway.

“There’s a certain way we do things in the Stilinski household.” He informs, squirting caramel on top of the golden treasure. “You can place pieces of fruit inside, that’s also good. And you can eat it with nothing, because pancakes are absolutely delicious any way you eat them.”

“But you just –”

“You were unknowledgeable about your _options_ , Derek.” Stiles tells him.” Now you can make an informed decision without regretting it for the rest of your life.”

Derek rolls his eyes, chucking good naturedly. “You make it sound like breakfast is a religion.”

“It should be.” Stiles moans around a mouthful of eggs and ham. “Oh God, these are the best eggs ever. Here, taste it.” He says, leaning forward and hovering his fork above Derek’s face.

Like almost everything, _Derek_ decides to turn the ‘no kissing until we’ve eaten’ thing into a dare, picking up bits of scrambled eggs and ham from the bowl and feeding them to Derek, Derek’s mouth closing around the forkful Stiles gives him and leaving Stiles looking at Derek’s lips for a little too long when. He takes his revenge by cleaning a bit of whipped cream from the corner of Derek’s mouth and closing his mouth around his thumb.

When the plates and pan are empty (industrial proportions, hum?), their stomachs full, and the dirty dishes in the sink, Derek pulls Stiles closer, mouths clashing together.

“I think it’s time we move this to your bedroom.” Derek says, biting at Stiles’ bottom lip and forcing a moan out his throat.

“We should do the dishes first.” Stiles says between kisses, letting Derek lead him across the kitchen anyway. “Ever tried doing dishes the day after?”

“If you let me spend the night, I’ll do the dishes in the morning.” Derek offers, yanking Stiles Wolverine shirt off.

“It would be my pleasure.” Stiles smiles as Derek softly closes his lips on Stiles’ neck.

“Then the dishes are on me.” Derek promises, his warm breath making Stiles shiver and let out a small moan as Derek starts nibbling at his nipple.

Stiles grunts when his head hits the threshold.

“Ouch, careful with the merchandise!”

Derek chuckles, massaging Stiles’ scalp. “Better?” He asks in a soft whisper.

“Tones.” Stiles says, cupping Derek’s cheeks between his palms and kissing him before taking off his shirt.

Stiles and Derek leave a trail of discarded clothes in their way towards the bedroom.

When they fall unto bed, Stiles ends up with his cheeks pressed against the comforter, Derek peppering kisses and soft nibbles down his shoulders, Stiles’ lips turning up in a lousy smile. Derek blows softly at the bottom of Stiles’ back, making him shudder and his skin prickle, the hairs at the back of his neck bristling.

“You like that?” Derek asks, his rough, calloused hands brushing down Stiles’ sides and Stiles can tell from his voice that he’s smirking.

“Yeah.” Stiles breathes out, moaning happily as Derek kisses at the low of his back, hot tongue painting a wet stripe before he grabs tightly at his ass, just the right side of painful, breathing at Stiles’ puckered hole. “C’mon, Derek, stop teasing.” Stiles yearns, writhing slightly.

 Derek lets out a rasp chuckle and brushes his tongue across Stiles’ entrance, making him moan and Stiles can already tell Derek’s beard is going to make this a really interesting experience.

“Is this what you want?” Derek asks, voice sounding rougher now, sinking his fingers in Stiles’ ass so hard it probably leaves a mark.

“Yeah!” Stiles says, voice hoarse. “C’mon, Derek, eat my ass up.” Stiles pleads, getting up on his elbows before carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, pushing his face deeper in Stiles’ ass and noticing Derek’s palming at his own dick, hand pressing at his thick cock, fingers teasing at the head, cum already leaking from its shaft, his other hand gripping Stiles’ ass, his expression almost feral before he closes his eyes and starts eating Stiles’ ass, his pushing through the rim of Stiles’ asshole as he slaps his ass and strokes his cock.

Stiles moans, leaning his forehead against the mattress and gripping the comforter in his fists.

“You taste so good.” Derek breathes out, turning Stiles into goo with his tongue, licking around his rim before his wet member penetrates Stiles’ again. Stiles pushes back against Derek’s face, his beard burning the tender skin with each stroke of Derek’s tongue.

Derek teases the entrance of Stiles’ hole with his finger then, before pushing inside.

Stiles takes a deep breath at the intrusion as Derek’s finger goes through each ring of muscle, going deeper and deeper inside him. He starts moving finger, opening Stiles up and quickly the light ache starts turning into pleasure as Derek pulls his finger in and out, making Stiles moan with each thrust.

Derek paints a wet stripe with his tongue over Stiles’ butt cheek, teeth teasing the tender skin as he leaves noisy kisses all across Stiles’ butt. His mouth travels over to Stiles’ hole, his tongue licking around the finger fucking him.

“Fuck,” Stiles grunts out, teeth sinking on the comforter.

“Feel that good, hum?” Derek asks, cocky, with cocky a smirk undoubtedly dancing around in his smug lips.

“Fuck you.” Stiles and Derek’s chuckle makes him shiver.

Derek presses a second finger on his entrance, stretching his muscles. The finger probably goes in one knot before he removes them, pulling a strangled breath from between Stiles’ lips. He places a kiss on Stiles’ tailbone, pushing both fingers in and out with a fairly quick pace as he nurses Stiles’ side with a hand, the fingers burrowing deeper and deeper inside him with each thrust, making the muscles stretch and burn deliciously. “That’s it.” Derek praises, caressing his ass gently before starting to scissor his fingers and moving them around.

“Oh,” Stiles lets out when Derek hits that sweet spot inside of him, making him see white for a split second. “There, Derek, right there.” He says and Derek hits that spot again. “Oh, fuck, just like that. Fuck me.”

Derek thrusts his fingers in and out, hitting that spot with each pounce, fucking unto Stiles’ prostate and making him leak pre cum all over his belly and comforter, making him release moan after moan after moan, like a singer holding a note.

“You like that, don’t you?” Derek whispers into his ass.

“Fuck yes, Derek! Your fingers feel so good!” Stiles says, between moans and sobs, feeling out of breath, his forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat. “Want you to fuck me.”

“I think that could be arranged.” Derek agrees, taking out his fingers from inside him, leaving Stiles to mourn their loss.

Derek spits into Stiles’ asshole, smearing the glob with his tongue and smacking his butt before leaning back on his knees, the mattress shrieking slightly. “Where’re your condoms and lube?”

“Night stand.” Stiles says curtly.

Derek gets up and Stiles takes a moment to appreciate Derek’s silhouette, all broad shoulders and muscled back, his ass big and soft looking.

“Found them.” Derek says, throwing the lube and condoms on top of the bed, beside Stiles.

When he turns around, thick cock coming into view, curving in a perfect angle, like it was made to be sucked. Veins pop out along its long and wide length, demanding to be teased by Stiles’ tongue.

Stiles really wants to suck it.

And then all thoughts of that are forgotten when Derek gets back on the bed, squirting lube into his fingers and smearing it outside Stiles’ hole. Stiles hears the sound of plastic being torn, his skin tingling with expectation. He looks back, watching as Derek squirts lube directly unto his cock, already inside the condom. Derek looks up, looking Stiles’ in the eyes. His mouth opens slightly as he starts stroking at his cock, spreading the lube across his length. A smirk tilts the corner of his lips up before he pushes three fingers inside Stiles’ hole, stretching him even further.

Stiles moans, thrusting back against Derek’s fingers. “C’mon, Derek.” Stiles yearns, perhaps a little too desperate. “Fuck me already.”

Derek smirks, Stiles can tell, before aligning his cock with Stiles’ hole and pushing inside.

Stiles grimaces at the intrusion, the familiar pain burning through him.

Derek places a hand on each side of Stiles as he pushes inside, spreading Stiles’ legs with his own until he’s burrowed deep inside him.

“Are you alright?” Derek asks, nudging Stiles’ side.

“Yeah, I am,” Stiles reassures him, pushing back against Derek’s cock. Derek groans, thrusting into him. He seems to get the message, moving slowly at first, rolling his waist and making his cock stretch Stiles’ even more before starting to thrust into him, his movements quickening with each thrust, turning frantic. Stiles meets each thrust with equal might, until they’re a tangled mess of members, breathless and coated in sweat, Derek’s weight pressing unto him, pinning Stiles down. He’s breathing in Stiles’ ear, jagged, spent breathes that pitch lower with time with every thrust. Their fingers are intertwined as Derek pounces into him incessantly, Derek’s sack hitting his ass with every thrust, their moans loud in Stiles’ room.

“I’m gonna cum, Stiles. I’m so close.” Derek mutters, licking the shell of Stiles’ ear, taking his earlobe hostage between Derek’s teeth.

“Me too.” Stiles moans, the friction between his leaking cock and the fabric of the comforter somehow enough to take him to the edge, heat pooling in his groin and tightening his balls.

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’ chest, curling a hand around Stiles’ collar bone. “Then cum. Cum for me, Stiles.” Derek tells him, placing a chaste kiss below Stiles’ jaw and quickening the rhythm of his relentless thrusts.

Stiles cums then, like a punch to the gut, heels digging into the mattress as Stiles burrows his head amongst the comforter, muffling his orgasm.

“That’s right, that’s my boy.” Derek praises, tone turning erratic as his thrusts grow imprecise until he’s crying out his orgasm as well.

Derek crashes unto Stiles with a happy sigh, his cock flat and soft against Stiles’ back.

He tips Stiles’ chin up, kissing him sloppily and, in the midst of his blissful haze, Stiles thinks it’s kind of the best thing ever.

They lay down for a while until Stiles jabs his elbow unto Derek’s stomach when the cum stuck between his belly and the mattress starts cooling down, feeling very disgusting. “Get off me, Derek. I need to go wash up.”

Derek grunts before rolling unto his back, taking off the condom and tying it in a knot. He then dumps it inside the trashcan by Stiles’ desk.

Stiles steps into his bathroom, rinsing cum from his belly.

He catches his own profile in the bathroom mirror, cheeks and throat flushed, his neck and jaw covered in love bites and stubble burns.

He can’t avoid a sheepish smile before he turns around.

When Stiles returns to the bedroom, Derek has thrown the cum stained comforter into Stiles’ dirty laundry basket, placing another in its place before burrowing himself under Stiles’ sheets.

Stiles approaches the bed and can’t resist laying a kiss on his mouth, lips brushing softly on each other as Stiles slides his hand across the angular line of Derek’s jaw.

“Step aside.” Stiles says, the words brushing along Derek’s lower lip.

“I’m already on this side.”

“Well, that’s my side.”

“You’re being childish.” Derek says, crossing his arms above the comforter.

“Move over or I’ll tickle you.” Stiles threatens, wiggling his fingers.

Derek frowns and moves over, letting Stiles in. Stiles smirks, jumping on the bed and covering himself with the warm blankets. He turns off the light and burrows into Derek’s side, hugging him in a tight embrace, brushing his cheek on the soft hairs of Derek’s chest.

Derek snorts but wraps his arms around Stiles as well and resting his head between Stiles’ hair.

“At the risk of sounding totally lame,” Stiles starts, drawing circles in Derek’s stomach, feeling braver in the limelight. “Are we dating?”

“Stiles, you’re twenty five. I’m thirty two. I’m sorry to tell you but we’re both lame, boring adults.” Derek tells him.

He swats Derek’s chest. “Hey, I like video games, horror movies and amusement parks. I’m by all accounts a hip adult.”

“I have five nieces, two nephews and four cousins between the ages of two and sixteen. None of them says hip anymore.” Derek tells him.

“Oh my god, I’ve become one of those old people that try to be hip by using outdated slang from their teen years.” Stiles realizes in horror. “I _am_ lame.”

Derek chuckles, moving his hand along Stiles’ arm soothingly. “It’s the cycle of life.”

“Did you just quoted the Lion King?”

“I don’t know, have I?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Okay, apart from shattering my self-esteem you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Yes, Stiles, we’re dating.” Derek says, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Even if I’m not as fit as you?”

“I’m not that fit.”

“You have abs of steel.”

“You should’ve seen them when I worked out.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Yeah, I kind of do.”

“It’s that why you’re so grumpy all the time? Pent up energy?”

“I’m not grumpy all the time.” Derek argues. “And maybe.”

“Did you just admitted I’m right?” Stiles asks with a smirk.

Derek sighs dramatically. “Yes.”

“Good.” Stiles says, pressing his lips against Derek’s chest.

He falls asleep shortly after.

 

* * *

 

“Lydia, what’s up?” Stiles asks, picking up the phone.

“What’s this I hear about you having a secret affair with your secretary without telling me? You better have a good excuse and juicy details.”

Stiles chuckles, shaking his head. “You make it sound like I’m committing adultery and facing a judicial suit if my superiors find out about this.”

“Are you? That would be extremely interesting.”

“Working in the fashion industry doesn’t provide you with enough scandalous gossip already?” Stiles asks, getting some work done in the meantime.

He has been getting extremely behind on his projects.

“Knowledge is leverage. Leverage is power. And power is never enough.”

Sometimes he’s glad Lydia is a friend. “Well, I’m deeply sorry to disappoint you –”

“Liar.” Lydia quips in.

“But Derek, my secretary, and I are dating and our company is totally okay with it. Well, I don’t know if they know, but even if they did, there wouldn’t be a problem.” Stiles says.

“Even so, let’s schedule a date out. I wanna meet this so called Derek.”

“Are you in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asks, excited. Lydia spends a lot of time away in fashion shows all around the world.

“I’ll be during this weekend for a visit. Scott, Allison and Jackson are coming to, so behave.” Lydia tells him with a stern tone.

“This sounds like those triple dates we used to have during high school.”

“Dear Stiles, a triple date involves three couples. We were only two couples and a fifth wheel.” Lydia teases.

“You wound me.” Stiles says dramatically.

“Anyway, bring your boy toy or face my wrath. “ She says in a serious tone. “Get away from work a little. You’re always stuffed in your office. It’s unhealthy.” If only Lydia knew how little work he has gotten done lately. “Have a good day.” She adds sweetly before hanging up.

Stiles gets up from his desk. “Derek, date night this weekend. We’re going clubbing. You know how to dance, right?”

“Of course I can dance.” Derek says like he’s personally offended with Stiles’ remark. “I may be a little out of practice but I still got moves.” He smirks.

“There will be none of that. My friends will be there.” Stiles says.

“What?” Derek asks, brows furrowing.

“Okay, maybe a little bit of rutting on the dance floor. You can even twerk if you’d like.” Stiles winks.

“Your friends are going to be there?” He asks.

“Yeah. It’s a triple date and it’s going to be awesome!”

“This sounds all very high school.” Derek says, like he’s regretting all his voice choices. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Now who’s making it sound like we’re still in high school?” Stiles asks.

Derek tries to swat at his arm but Stiles jumps away with a laugh. “You’re the worse boyfriend ever.”

“C’mon, Der, it will be fine.” Stiles says, brushing his hand along the length of Derek’s arm. “My friends will adore you.” He says, massaging Derek’s shoulders.

Derek leans back into his touch. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, you just have to make a good first impression and you’ll be alright.” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles, I’m awful at first impressions.” Derek reminds him.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. We’re screwed.” Stiles decides, patting Derek’s back. Derek grunts and drops his head on top the desk.

“C’mon, I was joking.” Stiles reassures him with a laugh, hugging Derek awkwardly around the chair, setting his head on Derek’s shoulder and kissing his cheek. “When they see how happy you make me, they’ll love you instantly.”

“I hope so.” Derek says, leaning his head back and locking his lips with Stiles’. “Now you better go back to work. Your interns are looking.” He says.

He gives Derek one more kiss and Erica wolf whistles.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles is walking down the corridor to his office he notices Derek is absent from his desk, which is a first, really. Stiles is wondering if something happened or if Derek’s just late when he enters into his office, suitcase dropping on the hardwood as his mouth hangs open.

Derek is leaning along Stiles’ desk butt naked, his ass on display. Hearing Stiles come in, he looks over his shoulder, a sly smile on his lips. “Hey, you.”

“Hi.” Stiles says, intelligently. “You’re here.”

Derek blinks almost seductively and Stiles notices how long his eyelashes are. Have they really been this fucking sexy all along? “Are you just gonna to stand there with hard on your pants or are you going to do something about it?” He asks, brow arches as he rocks his ass back.

“Fuck.” Stiles shudders, his cock twitching in his suddenly tight trousers. Stiles palms the bulge tenting his pants with a low moan and almost cums right then and there. “I’m definitely doing something about it.” Stiles says, closing the door.

Stiles unfastens his belt and pulls down his pants as Derek squirts lube into his palm and starts opening himself up, pushing two fingers inside his hole and letting out a low growl that has Stiles stroking at his leaking cock and biting at his suddenly dry lips.

Stiles yanks off his jacket and shit, which is incredibly difficult with only one hand, mind you, his dick leaking pre cum unto his palm as Derek’s moans echo in the office, his head resting on top of the desk as his fingers fuck in and out of his asshole.

Topless and with a hand stroking his cock, Stiles approaches Derek swats his arm away. “I’ll take of that.” He says.

Derek takes removes his fingers from inside his hole with a disgruntled breath and placing his hand on top of the desk.

Licking his lips, Stiles gets on his knees and cups one of Derek’s cheeks with his hand before sweeping his tongue over Derek’s opening, smirking as he feels him shudder.

Stiles tries to savor as much of Derek as he can, licking greedily at the rim of his hole before pressing inside Derek’s puckered entrance and delighting himself in Derek’s broken moans, the rhythm of Stiles’ strokes quickening.

“Spread your cheeks for me, Derek,” Stiles asks, spittle slipping down his chin.

Derek does as he’s ordered and plants a kiss at his balls before pushing a finger inside Derek’s hole, marveling at the way Derek’s entrance molds around Stiles’ index before removing it and watching as Derek’s asshole slowly closes up again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles lets out before pushing his finger back in.

“C’mon, Stiles.” Derek pleads roughly, his muscled legs shaking.

Stiles adds a second finger and Derek’s words turn into a moan, his hole opening up for Stiles’ fingers so well, walls of muscle easily giving way to their passage. Stiles takes his time teasing Derek, slowly pushing his fingers inside and pulling them back until they’re barely inside Derek, his hole clenching around them before he pushes back in, Derek groaning raggedly.

Stiles starts scissoring his fingers, pulling little broken sobs from between Derek’s lips, hands shaking as they hold the cheeks of his ass apart.

When heat starts pooling in his groin, Stiles gets up. “Condom.” Stiles asks, heat pooling in his groin. He wants to at least fuck Derek for a while before he cums.

 Derek hands him the condom almost immediately, like he had set it aside before Stiles arrived for easy access.

 Stiles rips the package open and rolls the condom down the length of his hard on and presses into the tight heat of Derek’s hole, and he feels so good around Stiles’ throbbing cock.

Stiles slides his palms from Derek’s waist to his back, pressing Derek’s chest further against the desk to better fuck into him, speeding up his thrusts as heat coils in his groin, his moans joining Derek’s soft cries before he’s cumming way too soon, collapsing unto Derek’s back and riding him through his orgasm with lousy jabs of his waist.

It takes a while before Stiles is able to get back on his feet, his limbs feeling like jelly.

When he’s able to stand up on his own, Stiles pulls out his cock from inside of Derek, removing the used condom and dumping it in the trash can.

Derek turns around and leans back against the desk with a huff, his legs still shaking, and Stiles’ eyes are caught by Derek’s bulging cock, thick and leaking pre cum down its length.

Stiles’ wets his lips, closing the distance between them.

“I want to see you cum, Derek. Can you make yourself cum for me?” Stiles whispers in his ear, hand tipping Derek’s mouth up and kissing him sweetly.

“Fuck.” Derek moans as he closes his fist around width of his thick cock.

Stiles looks down, mesmerized by the way Derek’s stroking his cock so fast his fist is nothing but a blur, the noise of skin slapping against skin quickly filling the room and reducing Derek to a moan mess, jagged breaths making the raw skin of Stiles’ lips burn.

“That’s it Derek, that’s it.” Stiles praises, pressing a thumb on the crest of Derek’s bottom lip, Derek’s playing with it with the tip of his thing before taking it into his mouth, tongue smearing slob all over. Derek’s eyes flicker shut as he sucks on Stiles’ finger, a low moan erupting from Stiles’ throat, his eyes still caught in the movements of Derek’s hand, calloused palms pushing and pulling at the foreskin, thumb teasing at the swollen head while Derek fucks hard into his fist, head tilting back and letting Stiles’ finger fall, wet and covered in drool.

 “I’m gonna cum.” Derek warns him, voice rough and breath frantic, his chest heaving and the way it moves up and down is almost hypnotizing in Stiles’ lustful haze.

“Then cum, Derek, cum for me.” Stiles whispers, his palm running softly up and down Derek’s forearm, Derek’s veins pulsing under his light touch.

Derek bucks unto his fist with a rough grunt before crying out his orgasm, palm grabbing unto Stiles’ middle for support, fingers digging into the flesh of Stiles’ waist hard enough to bruise as he shoots his load across the room.

Stiles leans into Derek’s chest as Derek’s arm wraps around his waist and they stay like that for a while, just breathing, until they remember they are responsible adults and that there’s work to be done.

“I’ll be in my desk, if you need me.” Derek winks, fastening his belt. “I doubt I’ll get any work done with the way my hole is going to be reminding me just how well I you fucked me right now. Seriously, Stiles, I don’t know how you get any work done.” Derek tells him, straightening his jacket before leaving the office room.

Truthfully, Stiles turned into a bit of a slacker recently, his time spent either tangled in Derek’s limbs or in errant day dreams.

He accomplishes little during the morning, eyes drifting from the computer screen to where Derek had been, sweaty forehead leaning against the glass surface as his moans echoed in the room. There’s also a smudge in the glass from where Derek pre cum had pooled in while Stiles was fucking him.

It’s really distracting.

After one hour and a half of no work getting done, Stiles decides lunch time has come early.

Better go tell Derek.

 

* * *

 

“Look, the princesses have finally arrived.” Jackson says. “Were you two braiding each other’s hair?”

“No. We were getting laid, which is something you haven’t done in a while, give your mood.” Derek remarks, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

Scott and Allison laugh and even Lydia cracks a smile. Jackson looks like someone just broke his favorite toy, which is delightful look to see.

“Damn.” Stiles says proudly.

“Keep it in your pants while you’re here, then.” Jackson tells them with a disgusted turn of his lips as they take their seats at the group table.

“We’ll see.” Stiles says, making no promises.

Derek is wearing that same leather jacket he wore for his interview and the tightest pair of jeans Stiles has ever seen him in. It’s like they’re painted on. Stiles never stood a chance when Derek showed up at his door dressed like that, tank top hugging his chest in just the right way, saying how he was a little nervous. He whisked him inside and made his best to soothe all of his worries.

“I’m glad you came, buddy!” Scott says, getting Stiles is a vice grip.

“Like wise.” Stiles laughs.

“I’m Scott.” He says, extending a hand to Derek.

“Derek. Stiles’ boyfriend.” Derek replies, shaking Scott’s hand.

“That’s Allison, Scott’s girlfriend and a dear friend of mine, Lydia, the queen of fashion. All my suits are her masterpieces.”

“I knew something had to dress you, given all the remaining atrocities on your wardrobe.”

“Hey!” Stiles complains and everyone laughs. Jackson even chuckles a little bit. “I’ll inform you I have a vintage Captain America shirt. It cost me fifty bucks on Amazon!”

“And this is why you came to me after your first day of work.” Lydia says.

Derek sends him a curious look.

“I might’ve showed up to work in jean shorts and a plaid shirt.” Stiles admits.

“At least it’s better than that time your pants fell down when you were tackled at lacrosse and you were in your hulk undies in front of the whole school.” Scott remembers and Stiles feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

“That was one of the best moments of my life.” Jackson laughs and Lydia shakes her head.

“That was totes embarrassing!” Stiles whines, hiding his face against the comfortable patch of hair on Derek’s chest.

Derek wraps an arm around his waist, chuckling. “I’m loving this outing.”

“I need alcohol.” Stiles says.

“Jackson, go fetch us some drinks.” Lydia tells him and after everyone says what they’re having Jackson gets up to get their orders.

“Now that you’re settled in, we have a few questions for you.” Lydia states.

“Fuck everything!” Stiles says and Allison giggles.

“I’ll be enjoying this.” Allison tells Derek. “Stiles gave me _the talk_ when I started dating Scott.” She says and Stiles grumbles.

Lydia has a smile on her lips. “Have you ever been in jail?”

“No.” Derek says. “Although my mom received a pair of neighbor complaints when Laura and I were kids.”

“Is there anyone that might still be in the picture?”

“No.”

Jackson arrives with the drinks then, holding all six of them precariously and Stiles exerts a lot of self-control. Lydia helps him set the drinks on the table and Stiles takes a big gulp.

“I’m gonna go get another one.” He says, and steps around Derek.

“Stiles, you could’ve asked me to get up.” He complains, grunting and huffing as Stiles kicks his leg accidentally, jabbing his stomach and elbowing his face in the process.

“Sorry.” Stiles says, running towards the bar.

“What was your GPA?” Lydia is asking Derek when Stiles gets back three sots later, meaning he has skipped a good part of the inquiry. Scott and Allison look thoroughly amused while Jackson looks like he’s having the worst time of his life.

“4.2.” Derek says. Lydia tilts her hand, like she’s saying ‘that will do’.

“Wait, and you’re working as a secretary?” Scott asks, confused.

“Maybe he likes getting bossed around.” Jackson quips as Derek gets up to let Stiles sit down.

“Are we in grade school?” Derek asks and Jackson makes a bitch face. Stiles glees at the small exchange. “I used to teach English at the UCLA, before.”

Before. Derek sure used to do a lot of stuff before he met Stiles that he has lost interest. Stiles wonders why, feeling a little slow from all those shots.

“And why did you quit?” Scott asked.

Derek shrugs. “I guess I just lost interest.”

Lydia waves the topic away, bored already. “And what are your intentions regarding Stiles?” She asks and Stiles grunts.

She has left the most awkward of questions for the end.

“This has gone too far!” He states.

Derek looks at him. “It’s alright, Stiles.” He assures before looking back at the inquisitors. “The only thing I can really say is that I intend on making him happy.”

Jackson pretends to vomit.

Lydia simply looks to Jackson and says, “Let’s go dance.”

Jackson smiles then, letting himself be lead towards the dance floor.

Stiles sighs in relief. “Thank God it’s over.”

“You were gone for most of it.” Derek says, getting up.

“Sorry.” Stiles says. “I really needed a drink.”

Derek shrugs. “That’s alright.”

“Let’s dance!” Scott says, taking Stiles by the hand towards the dance floor and leaving Allison chuckling and Derek arching his brows, both standing by the table.

“He really likes you.” Scott says as they dance on the dance floor, moving his feet from side to side while Stiles waves his hands around at the sound of the music.

“I really like him.”

“He’s safe, too.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, narrowing his eyes.

“You already sort of know.”

“Dad made a background check.” Stiles grumbles.

“Yup.” Scott nods.

“Melissa said she’d keep an eye on him since last time!”

“Or she let him do the background check or he’d tell you she’s been letting him eat that greasy food he loves so much. Oops, maybe I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Those little Daleks.” Stiles says. “I’ll have a talk with them. They just wait.”

 “Don’t be too harsh on them.” Scott says as they switch partners.

“Hands. On my waist.” Lydia orders and Stiles obeys. “If you break his heart, I’ll step on yours with the heel of my stilettos.”

“What? Why?” Stiles asks, feeling confused.

“He had a girlfriend that dumped him when he proposed. One and a half years ago. When did he quit his job at the university?” Lydia asks.

“I don’t know!” Stiles says.

“You saw his resume. Think about it.” Lydia insists.

“One year and a few months ago, I guess.”

“He’s rich.” Lydia says.

“I know. I’ve been to his duplex. It’s very impressive.”

“Why is he working as a secretary?”

“Because he lost interest in his former job.” Stiles says, although he feels Lydia is trying to get somewhere, he feels like he himself is missing something.

“C’mon, Stiles. You’re smarter than this.” Lydia chastises. “Think harder.”

“There’s nothing to think about. His sister forced him to go to the interview because Derek had been spending all his days in bed.” Stiles tells her. “Oh my God.”

Lydia smiles. “Exactly.” She says and then the smile fades away and she turns around, deciding their conversation has ended. She walks towards where Jackson and Derek are just standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking at each other with tense jaws and rigid postures.

Stiles giggles slightly.

Lydia pulls Jackson away and Stiles put his arms on Derek’s shoulders. Derek’s features smooth as he looks at Stiles, the tension in his body evaporating as he melts into Stiles’ touch, placing his strong palms on Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer until their bodies move as one on the dance floor.

“I should save you more from uncomfortable situations more times.” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear.

“It was fine. Before him and a nice chat with Allison. She’s nice and witty. I like her. Scott’s nice too, if a little oblivious. I’m still not sure about Lydia.” Derek says, his warm breath brushing the shell of Stiles’ ear in a soft caress and making him shudder a little.

“Well, Lydia seems to like you. Or tolerate you, I guess. She told me not to break your heart. I’ve also realized I’ve been a little oblivious as well.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, leaning back a little and looking at Stiles’ eyes.

“You were a mess when I met you.” Stiles says.

“I might’ve been more than a little down, yes, but you weren’t much better, burying yourself in your work.”

Stiles chuckles. “And now I don’t do enough of it. You can never blame me of half-assing stuff. I either jump head on or not at all.”

“Seems like you.” He says, lowering his voice. “Seems like us.” Derek whispers, caressing Stiles’ cheek.

“I’m a little bit afraid we have more on our plate than we can handle.”

“We can always ask for help, if we need to. It won’t always easy, but at least we will have each other. Right?” Derek asks.

“We’ll have each other.” Stiles reassures him “And I promise never to hurt you.”

“Don’t do that.” Derek tells him, shaking his head. “You can’t promise that.”

“Then I’ll promise I’ll never intentionally hurt you.” Stiles rephrases, and Derek’s right. Saying it like this sounds truer somehow.

“That’s all I can ask.” Derek says before kissing him.

 

* * *

 

Derek cums with an unabashed cry that makes Stiles’ cock twitch and his mouth open even wider, hungry for Derek’s seed. A moan erupts from the back of Stiles’ throat when he tastes of Derek’s cum in his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed with the blissful and salty flavor. The hair on Derek’s knuckles prickles Stiles’ swollen lips as he keeps on stroking his cock, his other hand buried in Stiles’ hair, keeping him in place.

Stiles looks up, looking Derek in the eyes, eyelashes framing his tanned skinned, eyes looking back at Stiles, pupils blown wide as he moans, shooting a few drops inside Stiles’ mouth. Stiles closes his eyes, sucking on Derek’s cock as Derek’s strokes turn lazy.

Stiles lets Derek’s cock slip out from between his lips, desperate for air. Stiles isn’t yet done playing with Derek’s cock, though, licking a wet stripe over its length and smirking when Derek lets out a muffled groan, his hips thrusting involuntarily. Stiles smirks before getting out his tongue, prompting Derek to slap his fat half hard cock on Stiles’ tongue before rutting his dick up and down Stiles’ face once, and then twice, yanking Stiles up by his suit jacket and smashing their lips together.

Stiles lets out a low purr, setting his hands around Derek’s neck as Derek greedily licks at his tongue, swiping his tongue across the inside of Stiles’ cheek and over his gums and teeth.

Derek chuckles then.

“What?” Stiles asks, a little out of breathe, opening his eyes.

“You just have a little something there.” Derek says, voice turning smoky smooth as his finger brushes the tip of Stiles’ nose.

Stiles feels heat gathering on his cheeks when Derek closes his mouth around the drop of cum resting at the tip of his thumb, pulling Derek into a kiss.

“Now I really have to go hand Taylor and Carla this papers.” Derek says, pulling away.

“You were the one that unfastened your belt and said: ‘I have something for you, too’.” Stiles says, straightening his rumpled clothes and sitting back behind his desk.

“And you said: I do love presents; your tongue peeking out of that filthy and clever mouth of yours. My fingers kind of got a mind of their own after that.” Derek recalls as he buttons up his shirt.

“Well, I do like how your fingers think.” Stiles smirks and winks.

“As do I.” Derek pulls up his underwear and pants in one go, fastening his belt. “And now I’m leaving.” He says and picks up the folders Stiles called him in to get.

“Why?” Stiles asks, tongue twirling around a pen cap as he types at his computer. “There’s a million reasons I could come up with for you to stay.”

“That’s exactly why. Now behave, we should be working.” Derek states before turning his back on Stiles and making his way out of Stiles’ office.

“You’re such a party pooper,” Stiles pouts.

“I know.” Derek remarks bluntly, scowling when he sees Stiles pouting. “Stop with that now.”

“Make me.” Stiles teases, eyebrows arching up and down suggestively.

Derek shakes his head. “You’re the worst. I’ll see you later.” He says, before closing the door.

Stiles smiles, getting back to work.

It’s only later in the day that Stiles’ eyes half mindedly wander through the lower bar of his pc and Stiles feels his heart fall down at his feet when he reads the date.

“Oh, _shit_.” Stiles lets out, falling off his chair.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_. He’s fucking screwed. He’s really fucking screwed, and not in a good, clothes off sexy way.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, sounding worried as he steps inside.

Stiles awkwardly rolls from side to side of his chair on the carpeted floor, feeling kind of stuck before Derek sets him free from the villainous clutches of his chair (damn thing always leaves him feeling like an old man with back problems at the end of the day, he should just throw it away).

“Besides making a fool of yourself, I mean.”

Great, now Derek’s making fun of him.

“Derek, focus, this is important.” Stiles says.

Stiles feels like he’s gonna start hyperventilating.

Derek’s strong hands cup at his cheeks, steadying him with soft brushes of his thumb. “Stiles, talk to me.”

“I have a super duper extra important presentation tomorrow and I haven’t done a thing.” He says, shaking his head.

Derek lets go of his cheeks, sighing. “I knew this would happen, sooner or later.”

“I’ve never forgotten about a presentation before. How did this happen?” Stiles keeps babbling on. “Wait, what? How?”

“You are very driven and focused, like, when you set your mind on something, it’s all you do.” Derek says. “It can get a little intimidating sometimes. And trust me, I intimidate people for a leaving.”

Stiles chuckles, “You wish.” He says before shaking his head, bewildered that he forgot about this. “And that’s the thing. Whenever there was work to be done, I’d neglect everything else until I’d done it. Scott and my dad complained about it all the time.”

“And since I’ve started working here, you’ve had other things on your mind, besides work.”

“No.” Stiles firmly states. “This is not your fault, it’s mine.”

“It’s both of us.” Derek says. “We’ve been forgetting this is our work place. We should’ve set boundaries.” Derek says.

And he’s completely right.

Derek sighs again, brushing a hand across his gorgeous face (focus, Stiles, focus). Derek shakes his head. “Let’s worry about it later. Do you think between the both of us we can get it all done before tomorrow?”

“If we work through the night, we might as well wing it, I think.”

Derek nods. “Then let’s get started.” He says, fetching a chair.

Stiles feels the biggest grin blooming on his lips and he feels the sudden (or perhaps not so sudden) desire to kiss Derek (really, he’d do it all day if he could). “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“You can thank me tomorrow, when we fall unto bed.” Derek says, smashing his hand against Stiles’ pursed lips and pushing him down unto his chair.

He does end up planting a chaste kiss on Stiles’ pouting lips and Stiles smiles like a little kid in a candy store before entering in work mode.

It’s gonna be a long day.

 

* * *

 

“How?” Derek asks in a grumpier mood than usual. Stiles, however, finds him completely adorable, peeking up at Stiles from where his head is nestled between his arms, his eyes bleary and his hair a mess. “Are you making fun of me?” He mumbles drowsily and Stiles laughs.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles says, giggling. “I’ve never seen you like this before, all sleepy and mushy and that’s kind of adorable.”

Derek hides his face between his arms. “Glad you find this so amusing.”

“Are you never gonna help me again.” Stiles pouts.

“Only every time you ask.” Derek smiles.

“We really are disgustingly adorable.” Stiles says and Derek rolls his eyes, the smile never quite leaving his face.

“It makes me wanna barf.” He says in his trade-marked dry tone. “How did it go?”

“I’m pretty positive I’m keeping my job. I was talking a mile an hour and I’m actually surprised they understood a word of what I babbled.”

“You drank a whole lot of coffee.” Derek says.

“The coffee had nothing to do with it. Don’t blame the coffee. Coffee keeps me focused and concentrated. It kept me from going into a depth analyses of the history of male circumcision.” He says and Derek snorts. “This is what happens when I stay awake for a night. By lunch time, the buzz will be gone and I’ll crash. Knock out. You won’t hear from me until tomorrow.”

“They liked the presentation?” Derek inquires.

“They thought the ideas were a little bit rough around the edges, which is true, and looked a tad disappointed. Morrell thought they had a lot promise and Deaton wondered if perhaps my previous work rhythm had become unsustainable. They’re hoping I’m ready to present these ideas with a little bit more thought put into them in about a month or so, maybe with maybe an example of what it would look on the site, as well as a study on how it would impact sales. Baseline is, it gives me plenty of time, since all my other deadlines were bumped a month.” Stiles feels his lips spreading in a wide grin. “So everything kind of worked out in the end.”

“This time.” Derek says, suddenly introspective.

“Also, they gave me the rest of the day for some reason.”

“You kind of look like crap.” Derek says, getting up and placing an arm around Stile’s shoulders as they walk across the hallway. “What do you have in mind?” Derek asks drowsily.

“I’m staying in bed the whole day, sleeping.”

“What kind of sleeping?”

“The boring kind,”

“Seems like the best date ever.” Derek says, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Get out of the phone!” A man shouts when Stiles answers Derek’s call.

“Shut up, Dickhead!” Stiles yells back, giving him the finger.

“I should probably call later.” Derek says.

“Nonsense, let me just put you on speaker.” Stiles tells him, doing just that and placing his cell on the phone holder. “There. Done. You can talk to me, baby. Are you on the office already? I missed you in bed tonight. I think I’ve grown accustomed to sleeping with you by my side.”

“I missed you too.” Derek says with fondness in his voice. “And I’m still home.”

“Really? You’re never late. Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything. Just hurry up and we can catch up.” A devious smile plays on the tips of Stiles’ lips. “If you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I’m talking about Bow Chicka Bow Wow.”

Derek chuckles. “You’ll have to wait for later. Come by my house this afternoon.”

“What?” Stiles says outrageously.

“Hum, I –”

“Lear how to use your turn signal, Asshat! You meant your _other_ left!” He yells. Seriously, kids these days.

Derek snorts.

“What’s wrong Der, are you sick?”

“No. In your e-mail account there’s a letter of resignation signed two weeks ago. I’m sorry for being in such short notice, but you can always get one of your interns to sub for me.”

“That’s sounds very appealing, but why are you resigning?”

“You know why.” Derek tells him.

Stiles sighs. “Okay, yeah, I know why. That was a very close call. I could’ve been fired. But it’s all taken care of. We could set some lines.”

“Stiles, truthfully, I only stayed as a secretary so long because I was boning my boss.” Derek tells him and Stiles laughs.

“Oh my, really? You and the witty, gorgeous Mr. Stilinski? I would’ve never guessed. This will make good office gossip, I’m sure.”

Derek chuckles. “Anyway, I have other plans. I may still not be quite ready to get back to the real estate business, too much stress, but I’m ready for something I enjoy, that challenges me. The hard part was moving on after…” Derek stays silent for a few seconds and Stiles gives him time as he drives. “After Kate laughed at my face when I propose.”

“I get it, Derek. I’m proud of you.” Stiles says truthfully.

“And to be truthful, it’s good to get away from my demanding boss.” Derek jokes.

Stiles chuckles. “You’re such a jerk. Besides, you always managed to rise to my expectations.” Stiles says, tongue peeking out of his mouth as he parks his Jeep.

Derek laughs, sounding a little smitten.

“Work will be _soooo_ boring without you, though. Like, extremely boring. I’m gonna be, like, so bored. I might even do some work.” Stiles jokes.

“Well, you better. After you’re done, I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it you wearing a bow on your dick and nothing else?” Stiles asks, taking the cell phone out of speaker and stepping out of his Jeep.

“Not quite. It’s a surprise. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Derek promises. “And then you can help me look for a new job.”

“I’m sure I will.” Stiles smiles.

“Have a good day at work.”

“Thanks.” Stiles says. “We sound so domestic.”

“Shut up.” Derek says.

“You shut up.” Stiles replies. “And Derek?”

“Yeah?” Derek asks.

“Have a nice day as well.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey… you.” Stiles says when a girl with dark long hair and familiar green eyes opens the door to Derek’s apartment.

“Der, Stiles is here.” She calls, and Stiles instantly feels self-conscious. Does his shirt have any stains? Is he overdressed? Oh God, she’s gonna think Stiles is a stuck up prick. Laura turns back to Stiles. “I’ve been waiting to meet you. My name is Laura. I’m Derek’s sister.” She says with a smile and Stiles relaxes, shaking her hand.

“Thanks for making him go to the interview.”

“That’s what he said?” Laura asks, waving Stiles in before closing the door. “My brother is such a drama queen. He should’ve followed theater.”

“You are the drama queen!” Derek accuses as he walks towards Stiles, looking sinfully edible wearing an apron. Really, it should be illegal for muscled, bulky man to wear aprons. And he’s now having inappropriate thoughts about Derek in front of his sister. Stiles is swooped away by the way Derek cups his cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips and it feels good and casual, like it could never be in the office. They tried to maintain a certain professionalism, at least outside of Stiles’ office.

“Yes, you are.” Laura says and an alarm starts beeping.

“Oh, the cupcakes!” Derek says, running towards his kitchen.

“You made cupcakes?” Stiles asks, quickly closing the door.

“He burnt the first batch.” Laura says and Derek sends her a dirty look.

“It counts as breakfast food, right?” Derek asks, picking up a pair of oven mitts.

“Absolutely.” Stiles agrees.

“If you think about it, anything is breakfast food as long as you eat it before noon.” Laura says and Stiles turns to her, his mouth gaping.

“No!” He and Derek say in unison.

Laura muffles her cackling with a hand and waves a hand. “Of course. You’re both right. I’m so, so sorry. Silly me.” She looks from Stiles to Derek, who’s now taking a platter of freshly baked cupcakes from the oven and placing it on top the kitchen isle, their smell mouthwatering, to Stiles, shaking her head with a giggle.

“Anyway, as I was saying, Derek asked me to go. I’m not the boss of him.” Laura reveals.

“I needed some incentive.” Derek argues with a scowl. “And it’s time for you to leave.”

“After I’ve helped you cook some delicious cupcakes you’re gonna let me go without offering me at least one?” Laura asks with mock hurt.

Stiles decides that, breakfast views aside, he really likes Laura.

Derek rolls his eyes and takes off the oven mitts and cooking apron, grabbing a Tupperware from a cabinet and placing a single cupcake, looking back at Laura.

“Make it five, Derek. Don’t be a cheapskate.” Laura teases.

“Two.” Derek counters.

“Four.”

“Three. And that’s my final offer.” Derek states.

Laura smiles and shrugs. “Fine by me.” She says and turns to Stiles. “That’s how many cupcakes I wanted all along.” Laura tells him in a whisper, a hand covering her mouth.

Stiles laughs and Derek looks at them.

“What are you two talking about?” He asks with a frown.

“About how especially grumpy you are today.” Laura says.

“I’m not grumpy.” Derek argues with the grumpiest face _ever._

Stiles giggles a little bit. “You definitely are.”

Derek closes the Tupperware and stalks towards Laura. “Here.” He says, pushing the container at Laura. “Now go away.”

“Fine, I’m going.” She says, giving Derek a kiss on the cheek, Derek reciprocating the gesture. “Goodbye, little brother and have fun on your date.” Laura waves as she heads for the door. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Stiles. We have to arrange a meet up. Maybe a family dinner. You could even bring your dad. I’ll schedule with Derek. Oh, and there are a few classifieds on top the coffee table. Look through them. Bye!”

Stiles looks at Derek, both of them wearing equally appalled faces and then they start laughing.

“Never mind my sister. Laura’s a busy woman with a busy schedule. It will be a few months before we hear from her about any dinner plans.” Derek reassures him, placing strong hands on top of Stiles’ shoulders and leading them towards the kitchen area and the most delicious smell Stiles has ever smelled. Like, ever.

“Derek, you’re an evil, diabolical man. Attempting to bribe me with deliciously baked goods.”

“I’m diabolical for baking cupcakes?” Derek asks with a snort.

“Everyone just came into my office today. Interns make an awful job of looking intimidating. Apart from Erica, but she enjoys messing with me.”

“Well, see this as an ‘I’m sorry I resigned without warning’.”

Stiles eats half of a cupcake in a single bite. It must be some kind of record. “Wow, these are really good.” He says, eating the rest of it. “Or maybe they just taste so good because I haven’t had lunch yet.”

“I’ll start calling a delivery place during your lunch hour.” Derek says. “To see if you start eating properly.” He tells him, poking at Stiles’ rib.

“Thank you.” Stiles says, kissing him. “And I’ll get out of work on time.”

“And I’ll make sure I start having a schedule of things to do. That way I won’t be in bed all day until I find a job.”

“Seems like a plan.”

“And after we’ve eaten these, you could help me job hunt.” Derek says, nibbling at a cupcake. “Maybe there’s something I’ll enjoy in the stacks of papers Laura brought.

“You liked being my secretary a little bit, admit it.”

Derek snorts.

“C’mon, you got to be rude at people.”

“I can do that on my free time.” Derek remarks. “Although I’ll admit I enjoyed having sex with my boss, even if he called it ‘sexy times’.” He says with his trademark _I hate everything_ voice.

“Oh, you liked that, did you?” Stiles asks, setting a half-eaten cupcake back on the platter and hooking a finger on the v of Derek’s shirt.

Derek nods, leaning his head closer to Stiles’. “Yeah, I really did.”

“Maybe we could leave the cupcakes and the job hunt for later and do that now.” Stiles says.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hips and pulls him closer. Stiles lets out a small yelp that is devoured by Derek’s lips closing the small gap between then, kissing Stiles like a starved man.

Stiles fists his hand in Derek’s tee, steadying himself and carding his fingers through the soft locks of Derek’s hair. “I’m glad you agree.” Stiles smiles, sensitive lips brushing across Derek’s beard. Derek’s skin shivers, his head lulling back as he lets out a soft sigh. Stiles presses Derek against the kitchen island with his own weight, teeth scraping Derek’s earlobe.

“ _Fuck_.” Derek lets out, sneaking his hands under the fabric of Stiles’ shirt, his calloused fingers digging hard on his flesh and Stiles is sure it’s gonna leave a mark later.

The thought of being marked by Derek alone makes Stiles rock his hips forward, his breath hitching as he feels Derek’s cock rutting against his, their lengths dragging deliciously against one another even under the layers of fabric.

Stiles bites at Derek’s jaw to muffle his moan and a smile pulls at the corner of his lip with the groan Derek lets out.

“Come here.” Derek mumbles, mouth desperately seeking Stiles’ lips before capturing them in a searing kiss.

“We’re wearing too many clothes.” Stiles says between kisses.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Derek growls, yanking off Stiles’ jacket, their kisses quickly becoming sloppier and sloppier as they rut their cocks together, intoxicated with the delicious friction.

Derek unbuttons Stiles’ shirt before throwing it away as Stiles holds unto Derek’s shoulders in order to get some leverage.

“Out with this now.” Stiles says, pulling Derek’s shirt by the collar while Derek’s finger wonder to dig at Stiles’ ass and making sure he keeps rocking his waist against Derek’s groin.

Derek’s t-shirt pooling on the floor, Stiles grabs him by his thighs and places Derek on top the kitchen island. A smirk tilts the corner of his lips up when Derek lets out a startled grunt before a grin spreads across his face.

“You’re almost wheezing.” Derek mocks.

“Shut up.” Stiles tells him, stalking on top of the kitchen island and Derek scoots back further down the island until they’re lying on top of the counter, Stiles hovering over Derek’s muscular body.

“How about you take my pants off?” Stiles asks, mouthing at one of Derek’s nipples while his other hand squeezes his awe inspiring pectoral. “They’re feeling quite restricting,”

“It would be a pleasure.” Derek says, voice raw and breathless.

“Don’t forget about my undies.” Stiles says, breath hitching as Derek palms at the bulge under the soft cotton, thumb massaging at the moist spot where the head of Stiles’ cock is and Stiles opens his mouth in a silent moan, eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Derek whispers, before he pushes his tongue inside Stiles’ open mouth.

“Even if I’m wearing ridiculous underwear?” He asks.

“If I say yes, will you make fun of me?” Derek asks, disposing of Stiles’ undies.

“Maybe.” He says, releasing a yelp when Derek smacks his bum. The feeling is not necessarily unpleasant, waist thrusting along Derek’s arm.

“Now be a dear, Stiles, and free my cock.”

Stiles palms the bulge in Derek’s sweat pants teasingly.

“C’mon, Stiles.” Derek urges, crotch pressing into Stiles’ palm demandingly and Stiles smirks and sets a soft kiss on Derek’s lips, and then he lightly brushes his lips along his jaw, leaving a chaste kiss on Derek’s neck and another one amidst the hair on his chess. Stiles peppers kisses down his ripped stomach before he reaches the waistband of Derek’s already stained with pre cum sweatpants, the pink head of Derek’s cock peeking through the elastic band.

Stiles collects a small droplet of pre cum smudged in Derek’s happy trail with his tongue before softly blowing on the head Derek’s dick, making Derek grunt as a shiver courses through him, all body trembling.

“You teasing _fuck_ ,” Derek growls, his hands pushing Stiles’ head closer to his groin.

Stiles grins. “Oh, is this what you want?” He asks, pulling down Derek’s sweatpants, licking up and down Derek’s cock and smearing spit along his length.

Derek lets out a sigh when Stiles’ mouth finally closes around his head, hands keeping Derek’s waist in place while he takes his time getting reacquainted with how fucking good Derek’s thick, throbbing cock feels in his mouth, savoring it the taste of his skin and pre cum and using his foreknowledge to make Derek moan and keen and writhe, his blunt nails scraping lightly at the back of Stiles’ head.

“If you keep doing that,” Derek says, punctuating each word with a shaky breathe. “I’ll cum.”

“As much as I enjoy making you cum with only my mouth,” Stiles says with a smirk. “Right now I really want your cock up my ass.” He says, giving a rough tug to Derek’s cock that makes him pounce into Stiles’ fist with a grunt.

Stiles smirks as Derek pulls up along his body, licking into Stiles’ mouth between sloppy, open mouthed kisses. “How about you sit on my face?” Derek says. “Now.” He growls, making Stiles’ shiver, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

And, wow, okay, Stiles finds he’s definitely down with this nodding vehemently and Derek chuckles, giving a slight tap to Stiles’ ass for him to move up. As he kneels in the hard surface, Stiles immediately regrets his decision to sex Derek up in the kitchen counter instead of a more comfortable place, like say a bed or a couch, the knees pressing uncomfortably against being the hard surface of the island the only thing keeping him upright.

Stiles lets a relieved sigh when Derek’s sturdy hands get a steady hold of his hips, allowing Stiles to lean back a little, placing a hand on top of the counter.

It’s not the most comfortable position ever, but he can work with this.

Stiles feels Derek’s thick, long tongue sweep a wet strip across his entrance, shuddering at the of warmth, harshness and moaning at the pleasure Derek’s tongue wakes from deep within Stiles’ gut. “Fuck.” He moans and Derek chuckles, calloused fingers digging into the soft flesh of Stiles’ cheeks, tongue lapping at his asshole.

Stiles’ eyes flutter shut as his breath quickens, moans falling from between his lips and filling the air of Derek’s apartment, heat pooling in his belly. Stiles’ fingers look for Derek’s cock and hold it in a loose grip, stroking him as Derek nibbles at the cheek of Stiles’ ass, smearing dribble all over.

Stiles’ cock throbs in his belly when Derek pushes the harsh surface of his tongue inside Stiles’ hole, his whole body shuddering with pleasure.

“Everything alright up there?” Derek asks and the soft graze of his breath along Stiles’ sensitive hole makes him skip a beat. Stiles nods and Derek pulls Stiles’ cock down before letting it go, Stiles’ throbbing cock bouncing up and down and it takes every ounce of self-control Stiles’ has learned since his days as an high school student to keep from cumming right then and there.

“Fuck, Derek, you asshole.” Stiles breathes out.

Derek chuckles, slipping a finger inside Stiles’ hole, effectively preventing any further remark.

Derek’s tongue starts playing with his balls and it does feel insanely good, even if Stiles feels like he’ll cum at any second, sneaking his fingers through Derek’s hair and caressing his scalp.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek, right there.” Stiles keens when Derek’s finger hits his prostate.

Derek hits that spot again, more roughly this time, and then again and again, fucking into Stiles with his finger. “Does this feel good?” He asks.

“Fuck yeah.”

Derek smirks and Stiles wonders how Derek can sound so fucking cocky after having his tongue all up in Stiles’ junk, hair disheveled and beard smeared with dribbled.

“I’m ready.” Stiles says. “I’m ready for your cock up my ass.”

“You have to go fetch condoms and lube from my bedroom.”

“What, really?” Stiles says, letting out a shaken breath when Derek pulls his fingers out of his ass. “You should’ve kept them close by.” He says, knees aching slightly when he stands up and runs towards Derek’s bedroom.

“I thought we’d be eating cupcakes and reading ads.” Derek tells him as Stiles gathers the lube and condoms.

“Are you complaining?” Stiles asks, arching a brow as he gets back on top of the counter again, ripping the condom open and waiting for Derek’s answer.

Derek shakes his head with a lazy, cocky smile. “I quite enjoy this turn of events.”

Stiles smirks and slides the condom over Derek’s hard cock before smearing it with lube. He squishes some lube unto his fingers and smears it over his opening before lowering himself on Derek’s thick cock, a slight burn coursing through him as he sinks unto Derek’s dicks.

After he’s settled in, hands splayed over Derek’s strong, muscled chest and his cock burrowed deep inside him, Stiles starts rolling his waist, getting used to the feeling of Derek’s cock inside him, stretching him and working him open, loving the way Derek’s mouth falls open in a silent ‘o’ and his eyelids flutter half shut as his hands skim up and down Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles teases Derek’s nipples, smirking at Derek’s moan.

He traces a path from Derek’s chest to his shoulders with his tongue, feeling the firm muscle beneath tanned and warm skin. After the initial burn subsides, Stiles starts rocking his hips back and forth with more intent, grabbing Derek’s arms and placing them above Derek’s head and placing his forehead against Derek’s, beads of sweat mixing together as Stiles fucks himself on Derek’s cock.

Stiles kisses Derek’s swollen lips then, just because he can, followed by his cheek, his jaw and the soft patch of skin below Derek’s ear.

“Fuck me, Derek.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear.

Derek awkwardly starts rearranging their position on the kitchen island to give him more leverage. “Y’know, this’d be a lot easier with my hands.”

“I know.” Stiles smirks, hands around Derek’s wrist as he bites at Derek’s earlobe and nibbles at his neck.

Derek huffs and probably rolls his eyes. Stiles doesn’t know. He’s a little too distracted kissing and nibbling at Derek’s neck to waste any time looking up. All he knows is that, after a little more wiggling, Derek probably gets enough leverage to pull his cock almost all the way from inside Stiles’ ass and then trust back in, making Stiles yelp and let out a disgruntled breath.

“ _Fuck_.” Is all he really has time to say before Derek starts fucking into him without mercy.

And _fuck_ , Derek’s relentless thrusts burn in all the right ways, almost all of his pounces hitting Stiles’ prostate and the heat pooling at his groin washes in waves across his body. It feels really _fucking_ good, Stiles thinks, head finding solace in the crook of Derek’s armpit and licking at the hairs there.

After the initial surge of sensation, Stiles starts meeting Derek’s thrusts with movements of his own, smirking at Derek’s initial sharp intake of breath and skimming his lips softly over Derek’s beard, making his already abused lips feel even rawer before dipping his tongue inside Derek’s warm mouth in a sloppy, noisy kiss.

“Stiles, I’m gonna cum.” Derek lets him know in a desperate croak.

“Yeah, baby, cum for now.” Stiles asks, sneaking his hand between their bodies and stroking at his own cock, feeling himself at the precipice of release.

Derek cums with a keen, fingers digging into the flesh of Stiles’ ass cheeks so hard it bruises. Stiles cums immediately after, a loud moan falling from between his lips as cum paints Derek’s stomach with sloppy white strokes.

Stiles collapses unto Derek with a contended sigh, his arms wrapping around Derek’s neck.

Derek envelopes Stiles’ body in the warmness of his embrace and breathes in Stiles’ scent as they simply lay down for a few minutes.

“We have to get up before the cum dries.” Stiles says, not exactly feeling like parting from on top of Derek in slightest.

“Yeah, we do.” Derek tells him, hands caressing Stiles’ sides.

Stiles lets out a resigned breath and pulls Derek’s half hard cock from his ass with a grimace, feeling his stomach sticky from his own cum. “Aw, my knees.” He whines as he gets up.

“Quit your yapping.” Derek says as he slips from the counter, instantly grabbing unto his back. “Oh, fuck.”

Stiles chuckles and Derek sends him a dirty look.

“We look like a couple of old farts.” Stiles jokes, a smile playing on his lips.

“Old fart or not, I still need a job.” Derek says, ditching the used condom in the garbage can and picking a washcloth up from the counter before rinsing it with a little bit of water and then cleaning dry cum from Stiles’ stomach, cock and from between his pubes before he tends his own belly.

“Do we have to?” Stiles asks with a pout as pulls up his underwear.

“Yes, we do.” Derek says sternly. “Now get some space in the center table for the cupcakes while I brew some coffee. Chop, chop.” Derek tells him as he slips inside his jeans without bothering zipping them up or putting on some underwear.

“Okay, boss.” Stiles says with a salute Derek snorts.

Stiles clears the coffee table and starts looking through the pile of newspapers Laura brought in, having already checked more than half a pile by the time Derek comes by with two cups of coffee.

“There’re already three piles?” Derek asks as he takes a sit on the couch, passing Stiles a cup of coffee while taking a sip from his own.

“Yup.” Stiles nods, taking a gulp of the hot drink. “Those I’ve already read.” He points towards the two piles on the right. “Those I haven’t.” He says, addressing the pile on the left. “And these are useless.” He says, addressing the newspapers on the middle pile.

“And where did you found those markers.” Derek asks, sounding surprised.

“Around.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Thanks.” Stiles says with a cheeky smile.

Derek gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek before he picks up a cupcake and gives him a big bite before setting it on the couch and grabbing a newspaper and a marker. As they set off to work, Stiles realizes once again how domestic they look as he nibbles on a cupcake of his own, taking a sip from his coffee.

Even more surprising is that he really fucking loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 


End file.
